castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena XII - KungFu
Arena XII - KungFu is the 12th season of Arena. This PvP event ran from December 17 to December 27, 2018. Rules Notes: *The in-game help section was poorly updated; "XI" was replaced by "XII" but "Frost" wasn't replaced. *The rules are the exact same as Arena XI rules. Interesting Info *Duels only. 1 token used per attack. *50 max tokens. Natural token regeneration: every 5 minutes => Above 4 hours to recover all tokens. *5 FP for 10 tokens refill. *You also receive points from defensive victories. *Your Arena Health is separate from you regular Health, will go up as you advance in rank, and is replenished automatically. *The rewards aren't cumulative. *Rank cutoffs refreshed every day. *Guild rank will give you bonus damage against monsters and bonus to essence trading, as usual. Tiers and Rewards Rewards The rewards are similar to those offered in the previous Arena season. Again, they aren't cumulative. You will get the reward for your rank and only your rank - not the ranks below. Note: Arena XII ended on Dec. 27, 2018 at 8 p.m. PST; however the final ranks were only updated 5 hours later (on Dec. 28 at 1 a.m., the time at which rank cutoffs were updated every day) and the rewards began being sent out to players 24 hours after the Arena ended (Dec. 28 at 8 p.m.). Reward Chests Contents When the Arena has ended, in order to get your rewards from the chest you earned, you need to go to the Arena page (you will get a message announcing which rank you achieved), and a Chest will be sent to you Keep under the "Consumables" section. Click on "Consume" right under the chest to retrieve your rewards. Junior Rewards Same rewards as in previous Arenas. Guild Rewards Final Cutoffs Due to the lack of reports, the final cutoffs can be very approximate for most of the ranks. However you can check the rather precise cutoffs from the day before in the forum thread linked below. Related links: *Ranks / Score tracking thread on forums *Ranks / Score tracking spreadsheet Additional Information & Notes Arena XII basically worked the same way as the previous Arena. You can be at 0 Health and still attack enemies. But other players can't attack you. The top level bracket starts at level 600: If you're level 600 or above, players on your battle list will be of any level above 600. If you are level 3000 for instance, you can see (and attack) players as low as level 600 on your battle list. You can get a random drop sometimes when attacking (even if you lose the duel). Getting 7 or more drops in a 50 token run is possible. On average, you get about 1 drop every 20 tokens. These are the possible rewards when getting a drop, along with their probability: The statistics offered are based on 2938 counted drops. Items dropped through this count towards Chaos Campaign goals. The feature involving Thane introduced in Arena X is still in effect in Arena XII. Monkey King's ability works with Arena tokens. There is an Eternal Vanguard (EV) Leaderboard displaying every player currently in the EV rank, but it can only be seen if you are yourself in the EV rank. Otherwise, the button to access it won't even appear on your screen. Arena duels, just like regular duels, give 1 to 4 XP on a win (also works with defensive wins), and 7 general XP for one attack. They also give demi-points. Category:Event Category:Arena Category:Battle